


If we have tonight

by Andrewsasaint



Series: Kayla's life after coming out [1]
Category: Merry Happy Whatever (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cancer, Character Death, Depression, F/F, Lesbian Character, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewsasaint/pseuds/Andrewsasaint
Summary: This is a merry happy whatever fanfic.Kayla and her war veteran girlfriend spend one last night together before they part.
Relationships: Kayla quinn/Original female character
Series: Kayla's life after coming out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609477
Kudos: 2





	If we have tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Um.....first fanfic.   
> Wrote it in class. 
> 
> Amanda is a recovering alcoholic with ptsd   
> From being at war.

The wisps of her her hair blew dreadfully in her face, covering her sunken cheeks. Her hair was drenched in sweat and tears cascaded painfully down her face. Crying has never really been a challenge for her, but leaving her girlfriend of two years was. 

Going to Iraq and Iran was harder, much harder. So why did this pain her so much. 

It felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest with pain. 

The night sky felt like a heavy weight on her shoulders; it was like all the stars weighed over a thousand pounds and it was her job to carry them all. Every breath or step felt like a jab to her lungs, pulsating throughout her whole body. Her chest was locking up and it was getting hard to focus on the sound of the waves below the cliff. 

Her whole body trembled from stress and lack of sleep. It was shaking from the cold and emotional pain. She felt like she could just die. 

Could she just die with her lover? Could she go with her? 

“No” the other girl had replied harshly. 

Her hand was grabbed, but she didn’t react to it. Her mind had shut down and thoughts were quite.

Instead, images raced through her mind. The women didn’t react at first, all she saw were moving colors and distinct voices that seemed so far away. But the female started to cry when she realized what it was. 

The couples life together, all those memories of them. All the things they went through. It was flashing through her mind as she stared at the dark horizon line, wanting to grab it. Willing herself not to but wishing she could. 

Why, that she didn’t know. If the women could endure that kind of pain surely the other could endure less pain.

“I’m not you” the love of her life said sadly “I can’t carry the weight of the world on my shoulders and I can’t go through that again” she finished. 

The woman was understanding but it still pained her inside. This feeling...it was like somebody was playing tug-a-war with her emotions and causing her physical pain because of it. 

If her world was a puzzle, it was crumbling down to the floor and she couldn’t glue it back together like she usually could. 

The woman looked down at the others hand and squeezed it. As she did so, she looked at her girlfriend and smiled; it felt like a million knives were piercing through her body all at once. 

But if today was the last night that the two would face together, she would endure a lifetime of pain just to be with her Kayla. 

THE END


End file.
